Chasing Cars
by nickie083100
Summary: 'If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world' Xion sings to herself as she studies with her best friend, Roxas.


**A/N: Heya! This is inspired by the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. I suggest that if you haven't heard it, you should look it up on youtube, and LOVE IT! It's a sweet song.**

**Chasing Cars**

'_**Well do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?'**_

I was sitting with my best friend outside, under a tree. I was wearing a black tank top, gray skinny jeans, black converse, and my black nerdy glasses. He was wearing a white jacket with a black and white checker board strips with pants that were partially black and gray. We were studying. I was thinking of the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. It was my favorite song.

"So, doing anything tomorrow, Xion?" Roxas asked me, and I looked up from my notebook.

"No, I was just staying in my apartment." I said, and he smiled.

"Well, can you come with me to the park?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to go to the park." I said, and I went back to studying. He just lay there, starring at the tree's branches. I wish he would tell me he loved me, but then again, who would love me? I wear nerdy glasses all the time, I wear black all the time, and I'm a nerd. I'm confused why Roxas hangs out with me.

'_**I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life.'**_

That's exactly how I feel. I don't know how to say it. "_I love you, Roxas."_ It's a simple sentence, but it's hard to say, and 'I love you' are said too much, I just don't know how I could put that into actions.

"Are you gonna spend all your time studying, or what?" Roxas asked, and I laughed.

"Well, I want a good grade, we are in a.p. classes, you know." I smiled, looking into the distance.

"Yeah, but I mean you should enjoy what you have of your life, before we get to college." It hurt me when he said that. We were seniors in high school, but we were going to different colleges. He was going to Twilight University, and was going to Destiny Islands College of the Arts. He reminded me that this was our last year together.

"Yeah, but I want to study. It'll help me in life, I don't want to slack off." I said, and he turned his head at me. His blue eyes like a pool that I would swim in all day, his blonde hair a jungle of spikes. I loved him.

'_**Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get to old, show ma a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all.'**_

All that I truly am is what is in Roxas's eyes. He made me who I am, he changed me, and nothing will ever change for us, even when I'm in college and he's miles away from me.

"Roxas… will you forget about me when you are in college?" I asked, and he sat up.

"Xion, what gives you an idea that I would?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"Just answer my question." I said, and he stared into the distance.

"No, I never will. I will miss the days when we'd buy ice cream and laugh about dumb things that happened during the day. I would miss the times when we would play video games and you would always laugh at me since I lost, and most importantly, I will miss the times we would study and you would ask me dumb things, such as, will I ever forget you." He turned and smiled at me.

"Then answer this for me." I said, and he looked questionably at me.

"Would you love a girl who has short black hair, bulky nerdy glasses, wears a black tank top and gray skinny jeans, and who has loved you forever?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"I have always loved that girl, I just didn't know if she loved me back." He said, scooting closer to me.

'_**If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?'**_

He kissed me, he had soft, sweet lips. I knew the answer.

"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I would." Now I know that we can spend the rest of the time we have with each other chasing cars.

**A/N: Am I awesome or am I awesome? Haha, jk, no, I'm a loser, so don't answer that. I had the idea to write this after I heard the song, please like it, review and make momma happy.**


End file.
